malffandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1 Stardate 45050.0-45060.0
Captain Jack Bauer takes drastic action to gain the cooperation of the only man who knows how to save Kim, but George Mason's interference threatens to ruin Jack's advantage. Kim is delivered to Ira Gaines and she learns just how ruthless he can be when he's crossed. Meanwhile, Teri Bauer and Alan York watch over Janet York in surgery at Starbase 133. David Palmer talks to the reporter who plans to break the story about Keith and she shows him proof to back up her claims. Summary :The following takes place between stardate 45050.0-45060.0 on the day of the Federation Presidential Primary. :Events occur in real time. (So get used to it already) Doctors at St. Mark's Hospital in Starbase 133 are examining the MRIs of Janet York. Janet gets transported into the operating room and they move her from the transporter pad to the bed. Jack Bauer follows the Starfleet Security vessel carrying Greg Penticoff back to Starfleet Security. Teri Bauer and Alan York reach Starbase 133 and, after docking, go to the reception asking for a teenage girl who's been in a shuttle incident. The receptionist finds the girl but doesn't have a name as the person brought in was listed as a Jane Doe. Alan and Teri rush to the operating room and find Janet inside. Jack contacts Teri. Teri explains that they are at the Starbase with Janet and Kim's still missing. As she explained about the message from Kim she starts going hysterical and Jack tries to calm her down. Jack explains that he's trying to find Kim and will come to her as soon as he can. Gaines tells Dan and Rick that there's been a change of plans. He tells them to take a fighter shuttle to the compound via a separate route and they'll get their latinum there. Gaines leaves with Kim in his personal shuttle. Rick tells Dan that they should probably split here, saying that Gaines is psycho. Dan reminds Rick that he owes him for Phoenix. Sha're Palmer tells David not to tell Keith or Nicole about the news Maureen Kingsley is coming out with. David says they should be told so they can be prepared. David is about to tell Nicole when Nicole tells him that Rachel Brenner and Suzy Brenner are flying out to visit for David Palmer's victory speech. Lieutenant Commander Nina Myers-Nerys contacts Jack and tells him Mason ended the lockdown on the [[CTU Los Angeles|CTU Los Angeles]]. She warns him that Mason will be after him. Jack tells Nina about the suspect being taken to the Starfleet Security Precinct and tells her to get a hold of Captain Ryan Sealey from Starbase 2 to help him get an override to the suspect. Nina tries to get a hold of Ryan Sealey but she's locked off her workstation. She asks Tony Alameida for the contact information. Jack tries to get the Chief Douglas Newman to let him see Penticoff. Jack explains to him that the officer that died was trying to help him. He tells him not to let her death be in vain and let him see Penticoff. The Chief finally agrees and moves the suspect to Room 2. Right as they're headed for Room 2, Commander Mason arrives for Jack. Rick argues with Dan as they fly to the compound on Orion II. Dan tells Rick to forget about Kim and that they should just get paid and split. Mason confronts Jack. Jack explains that he's trying to talk to a suspect that is connected with the people who want Palmer dead. He explains about Captain Richard Walsh's death and that if Mason impedes him from talking to Penticoff, Mason will be seen as impeding the investigation. Mason goes to talk to the suspect himself. Gaines gets a communication on the way to Orion II and says he'll arrive with Kim shortly. Kim struggles and whimpers , tied up behind a forcefield, and Gaines points a phaser at her telling her to stop. He stops over an abandoned area of Orion II and closes off Kim's shuttle section. David Palmer calls Federation News Reporter Maureen and asks to talk to her in the conference room on deck 3 of the building they're in. Maureen agrees. A Starfleet Security officer talks to Teri and Alan about Kim and Janet. Jack contacts Teri about Janet's condition. Jack explains he's at Starfleet Security with a suspect who knows where the girls were. He tells Teri to talk to Janet as soon as she's out of surgery and ends the communication. Mason comes back to Jack saying the suspect won't talk to anyone except him and lets Jack talk. Mason goes to the room next to the isolation ward and watches. Jack lets Penticoff know that they're being watched through the window and then whispers something to Penticoff so Mason can't hear them. Penticoff suddenly erupts in an outburst and struggles with Jack. Officers come in to break it up, firing their phasers at the ceiling, and Penticoff demands a lawyer and access to a communications panel immediately. Mason takes Jack out of the room. Jack runs down the corridor to an empty room. Penticoff goes into another room where he gets his communication. He pulls out the microchip Jack helped put in his mouth and puts it into the communications panel, contacting Jack's commbadge. Jack answers it. Penticoff tells Jack that the people he knows have Jack's daughter and that they'll be contacting him in 20 minutes at the place where Jack found him at San Fernando IV. He tells Jack that he's the one chance of finding his daughter and Jack needs to get him off Earth. Jack contacts Nina and tells her to trace all communications to San Fernando IV. Nina finds the communications access on her panel is working. Jack tells Nina to set up a trace on it. Jack goes to Ensign Phillips, the officer who moved Penticoff and asks to see him. Phillips explains that Ensign Jessie Hampton was his partner and wants Penticoff to go down in a clean bust. He'll let Jack talk to him but only with the officer there. Jack agrees. Phillips takes Jack to Penticoff. Penticoff acts hostile as Jack interrogates him. Jack becomes hostile back and Phillips tells Jack to back off, reminding Jack that Penticoff killed his partner and wielding his phaser. Jack asks Phillips where he was when his partner really needed him. Phillips gets angry and shoves Jack down, getting into a fight with him, during which Jack steals his access card, giving it to Penticoff. Officers come in armed with phaser rifles to break it up. Penticoff waits till everyone is gone and uses the access card to get out of the room. Maureen Kingsley pass through a detection sensor as she and David enter the conference room. David brings up how long he and his family have known Maureen. David asks her why she's doing this. Maureen says she wishes she didn't have the information that she had and admits she thought it was a rumor at first. David asks Maureen for her sources. Maureen tells him about two sources. The first source is Keith's therapist Doctor George Ferragamo. The second source comes from a medical report signed by Commander Edward Johnson who had cuts and scratches similar to Lyle Gibson's. The injuries are consistent with Lyle's, indicating the possibility that they fought together. Despite it being signed Edward Johnson, Maureen had the handwriting analyzed by an expert who says it was Keith's handwriting. David said he couldn't care about his expert and tells Maureen to do whatever she had to, but to be prepared for consequences. David confronts Keith in the bedroom and asks him what happened the night Lyle raped Nicole Palmer. Keith said he didn't have to answer that. They get into an argument. David grabs Keith but gets himself back under control and leaves the room. Phillips reports to Petty Officer Newman, who is surprised that Phillips is still there. Newman says the computer reports Phillips as having checked out five minutes ago. Phillips reaches for his access card and finds it missing. Teri talks to Alan about Kim and how guilty she feels about recent events. Alan tries to calm her. Mason and Newman check Federation Earth probes to try and find Bauer and Penticoff. Lieutenant Davis sets up the local probes and locates them going in a shuttle and leaving the station. Jack contacts Nina to see if they set up the trace and Nina says they have. Penticoff uses a communications station when they hear signals but Nina sees nothing on the line. They all realize it's an encoded communicator which they can't trace. Penticoff picks up the communication and answers it. It's Gaines telling Penticoff of a change of plans. Gaines has access codes on a PADD. Gaines explains the access codes are to a shuttle on the 26th moon of Nevada VI. There's a body in the rear section of the shuttle that needs to be gotten rid of and then hangs up. Jack demands to know who's in the shuttle and Penticoff says he does not know. Jack and Penticoff reach the shuttle and approach. They open up the rear section. Jack puts Penticoff under custody as he investigates the body. He quickly checks the face. It's unrecognizable but the body is male and not his daughter. Mason arrives and apprehends Penticoff. Mason asks what's going on and Jack explains that there are people in the agency supporting the hit on Palmer. Mason asks what's next. Jack says he needs to try to ID the dead body. Jack and Mason agree that their conversation never existed. Jack calls Nina and tells her about the body and to get a Starfleet forensics team from the Los Angeles on it. Nina says she'll get Lieutenant Perry Tanaka on it. Jack contacts Teri and tells her he's on his way to her and asks about Janet. Teri says she's still in surgery. Dan and Rick are at the compound waiting for Gaines. Gaines arrives with Kim in the shuttle. Gaines walks over and asks them about Janet. Dan says they killed her. Gaines tells them that his people heard that someone of Janet's description was taken to Starbase 133. Dan admits that maybe she wasn't quite dead. Gaines pulls out a phaser and disintigrates Dan. Gaines tells Rick he just got 'promoted'. Meanwhile at the Starbase, Janet's condition becomes critical. Memorable Quotes "We'd like our money now. If that's like, you know, okay." "Like, um, why don't you like, um, shut the hell up bitch?" : - Dan and Ira Gaines "Where is this place?" "Nevada VI" "...great work on the suspense." : - Mason and Jack Bauer "While we are here, shall we investigate?" "We're in the middle of a desert during a major crisis, you are an absolute genius you asshole." : - Penticoff and Jack Bauer Background *Rick is given a field promotion to acting ensign in this episode, literally. *Jack Bauer's name is incorrectly stated as 'Jacques Bowere' in the intro. *Gaine's targ is played here by a Russian wild boar named It. *The two vertical light panels flanking the wall mounted master systems display in main engineering of the Los Angeles are illuminated purple, an effect only seen in this episode, due to a jelly incident. Links and references Starring References Other References External links Boobage, Boobs, Sex Category:ST24 episodes